Joliet
by MonroeN
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Casos Sobrenaturales" del foro "221B Baker Street". / Joliet es una muñeca maldita, y les hace una visita a Sherlock y John.


Bueno, no encontré una foto de la verdadera Joliet (reconozco que tampoco busqué mucho, es perturbador todo jajaja), así que la describí más o menos como una muñeca que tenía yo cuando era pequeña y que me daba mucho miedo.

Espero que esté lo suficientemente bien narrado para que se entienda... y no sea tan denso.

**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "Casos Sobrenaturales" del foro "221B Baker Street".**

Cuando la joven entró en el departamento con la muñeca, no pensaron que iría a proponerles y terminar rogándoles que acepten el caso.

- ¡¿Que la muñeca QUE?! –Gritó John, imposible de creer lo que oía. La lapicera que sostenía entre los dedos se estrelló en el bloc de hojas. Buscó la mirada de Sherlock, a ver si él había escuchado lo mismo.

- Es lo que le digo, Señor Watson. Sé que es difícil de aceptar, estuve bastante tiempo para decidirme venir. Tiene que haber una explicación racional a todo lo que me sucede. Sé que el Señor Holmes es especialista en eso.

- Repita los hechos de nuevo. –Pidió Sherlock, duramente. La pobre chica que ya estaba asustada, se hizo más pequeña en el sillón. Suspiró y miró fugazmente a la muñeca, perturbada.

- Hace tres meses compré esta muñeca en una liquidación que hizo una vecina de mi mamá, ella se mudaba y puso los muebles y todo lo que había dentro de su casa a la venta. Yo adquirí una caja que tenía muchas cosas dentro: revistas viejas, chucherías. Pero entre ellas venía la muñeca.

"Quería regalársela a una amiga, que le gusta coleccionar estas cosas, pero no pude apartarme de ella. La siento llorar, llantos de bebés, muchos bebés; grita algunas noches. Necesito ayuda, quiero que esto termine, quiero deshacerme de Joliet. –Volvió a rogar, escondiendo la cara unos momentos entre las manos para calmarse, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas.- Cada vez que investigo más y más es terrible.

John sintió lástima y se sentó a su lado, poniéndole la mano en la espalda. Había que concederle que la muñeca era escalofriante. Incluso sentía su fría mirada en la nuca.

Sherlock apretó la mandíbula. La chica repitió los hechos y no se equivocó en el testimonio. Era ridículo que la muñeca tuviera "espíritus dentro de ella, que fueran bebés y lloraran de noche".

- ¡Pero es ridículo, John! –Le gritó cuando él le rogó con la mirada. Y se exasperó más que volviera a darle la espalda para terminar de preparar la bandeja de té.- No existen tales cosas.

- La pobre muchacha me da pena, Sherlock. Que se quede una noche. Investigamos una noche y después que se vaya. ¿Tienes otros casos de los que ocuparte? –Agregó enseguida, antes que pudiera argumentar.

- Lestrade podría llamar en cualquier momento.

- En ese caso irás a ver qué quiere y me dejas a mí con esto. Y no se dice más. Investiguemos.

Aunque Elizabeth había llegado con una carpeta llena de información, Sherlock le dijo a John que él buscara la propia. Todo el resto de la tarde estuvieron comparando las investigaciones y por la noche, ella cocinó. Ya que se quedaría allí, podría al menos no ser una carga.

John y Elizabeth se entretuvieron toda la cena en una charla amistosa; Sherlock comió unos bocados espaciados y se quedó como una estatua observando la caja donde la muñeca estaba colocada, mirando a todos. La cajita era de Palo Santo, una madera color verdoso, con muchas vetas y de aroma fuerte, Sherlock descubrió algunas manchas de quemaduras; tenía un vidrio por puertecita. La muñeca en cuestión, Joliet, era de treinta y cinco centímetros de alto, con rulos marrones que le llegaban poco más allá de los hombros y carita hermosa, de madera finamente pulida y pintada, los ojos celestes de pobladas pestañas parecían atravesarte, la piel pálida hacía que las mejillas sonrosadas y la pequeña boca rosa sobresaltaran; el vestidito verde, a juego con una boina y los zapatitos, ocultaba el cuerpo hecho de madera y recubierto con telas acolchonadas. Al fin y al cabo, inicialmente fue hecha para una nena y debía ser suave.

- ¿A partir de qué hora comienzan a escucharse los llantos? –Le preguntó John, alcanzándole una taza de café. Una gran taza de café para todos para llegar despiertos a las primeras horas de la madrugada.

- Una y media.

- ¿Por qué está en esa caja? –Por primera vez Sherlock intervino. Elizabeth mostró una sonrisa nerviosa y un tanto amarga, se colocó un mechón de pelo castaño tras la oreja y volvió a meter las manos entre las piernas.

- El Palo Santo es una madera sagrada en Sudamérica. El Limonene es un principio activo en su tronco y es un perfecto limpiador energético. Me la dio un chamán peruano, que esperó a que el árbol muriera y no lo dejó secar, procurando que todos sus aceites quedaran dentro. Cuando la situación me supera, le hago pequeñas muescas y le prendo fuego. Es muy relajante el olor.

- Pero no sirve de mucho para que la muñeca no _haga sus trucos._–Dijo John.

- Pensé que serviría, pero no. De todas formas, me siento más tranquila que esté ahí dentro. No sé, es algo... psicológico.

Los tres miraron el reloj a la vez y descubrieron que ya casi era la hora. Elizabeth sentía un muro de ladrillos sobre el estómago, casi no podía concentrarse en los apuntes de la universidad, Sherlock estaba en la cocina con los ojos en el microscopio y John escribiendo en la notebook.

Elizabeth fue la primera que empezó a oírlos, quizás porque estaba más acostumbrada a escucharlos. Eran tres o cuatro llantos que se podían diferenciar de un murmullo doliente de llantos, que comenzaban despacio y luego los _bebés_ se exasperaban por no tener consuelo. John se levantó y se quedó parado frente a joven, mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loco, buscando complicidad con la mirada; ella se la devolvía con pavor y con alivio a la vez, alivio de que no estaba loca y que alguien más podía oírlos.

Sherlock siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, ajeno a todo.

- ¿Los oyes? –Preguntó Elizabeth, en voz baja, como si temiera que pudiera romper el _hechizo_ que hacía que él también los escuche.

- Sí. –Intentó decir el Doctor, pero sólo logró mover los labios. También intentó llamar a su compañero, pero hasta que no carraspeó un par de veces, no le salió la voz.- ¡Sherlock, ven!

- Sí, los escucho. –Se acercó a la caja que estaba sobre la mesa ratona más por complacer a John, aunque una vez que estuvo frente a ella y examinó a la muñeca con detenimiento, su curiosidad creció a niveles insospechados. Los llantos en sí retumbaban por toda la sala, las ondas sonoras rebotaban por todos lados y se te metían en la cabeza como un taladro hace agujeros a una pared. Examinó la caja también, y fiel a su costumbre se paró de repente asustando a todos.

Miró a Elizabeth, que pegó un gritó ante tan sorpresivo acto.

- ¿Cuándo se callan?

- Al alba. –Contestó con voz temblorosa; tragó saliva con dificultad.- Son intermitentes durante toda la noche, pero al alba se silencian hasta la noche siguiente.

Sherlock asintió y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.

La señora Hudson subió a las dos horas, interrogando fuertemente a Sherlock si no tenía un bebé escondido para algún loco experimento. _Sherlock es un pobre bebé, una criaturita, no puedes estar torturándola de este modo,_ y John llegó justo para detener el estallido de bronca del detective y tranquilizarla diciéndole que vendría de alguna casa vecina, que a ellos tampoco los dejaba dormir.

Sherlock caminaba por las paredes, iba de una pieza a otra buscando alguna en la que los llantos no se oyeran.

- ¿¡Qué se le hacen a los bebés para que callen!? –Gritó exasperado.

- A los vivos se les canta, se los acuna, se les da de comer y se les cambia el pañal, o quizás porque tienen calor o frío, cualquier cosa, pero estos están muertos, son espíritus.

Los llantos iban cesando de a poco hasta que finalmente se silenciaron.

- Qué bien, un intervalo... –Suspiró John, agarrándose el puente de la nariz y recostándose en su sillón.

- Cuéntame la historia de la muñeca. –Pidió Sherlock.

Mientras Elizabeth hacía tés, le contó.

- Hay dos versiones, una que un novio le regaló esta muñeca a su novia que estaba embarazada y la otra que una vecina celosa se la regaló a la mujer embarazada. La cuestión, la muñeca está maldita y es un contenedor de almas. La primera mujer tuvo dos hijos: un niño y una niña, y el niño murió a los tres días. La siguiente generación, la mujer tuvo dos hijos, el niño muere; la siguiente lo mismo y así.

"La familia no se deshace de la muñeca por el valor sentimental, contiene el alma de todos los bebés...

- Pero llegó a ti.

- Llamé a la mujer para regresársela, pero no la pude localizar. Fui a la casa y no me quiso atender.

- ¿Y deshacerte tú de la muñeca? –Intervino John.

- No pude. Es ridículo, pero la muñeca llegó a mí por alguna razón. Es decir, si era un objeto tan importante, no irás a dejarla olvidada por ahí, ¿o sí? Sé que es difícil creer en todo esto, las películas de terror eran sólo eso, películas. Pero estas cosas existen y después de... –Los llantos comenzaron a escucharse de nuevo; los tres miraron hacía la mesa ratona y la muñeca les devolvió la mirada fría. Elizabeth suspiró y trajo la atención de nuevo.- Joliet cambió todo.

Les entregó las tazas y ella se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con los apuntes de la universidad. John sintió pena por su aire de resignación y los escalofríos que le azotaban el cuerpo cada tanto, cuando los llantos alcanzaban picos de exasperación, la cara de hastío que la embargó hasta que el alba se asomó y los llantos cesaron.

John se fue a dormir y Elizabeth le hizo compañía a Sherlock un rato.

- ¿Eso que tienes ahí es un ojo? –Le preguntó mientras masticaba lo más silenciosamente posible unas galletas; sentía que molestaba con la sola presencia a Sherlock, y cuestionó porque la curiosidad no pudo controlarla más.

La cara del detective le hizo corregir la pregunta.

- Digo, un ojo humano real, real.

- Sí.

- ¿Puedo tocarlo?

- No. –Estiró la mano despacio, intentando no alertar al detective que tenía los ojos encastrados en el ocular del microscopio. Sospechó que tenía más ojos escondidos entre los rulos porque movió el frasquito con el ojo para el otro lado de la mesa antes que pudiera llegar.

A media mañana, cuando John y Elizabeth se despertaron, Sherlock les dijo de ir a hacerle radiografías a la muñeca. _Pero los fantasmas no salen en las radiografías, _argumentó John, pero él tenía teorías y quería comprobarlas y nadie pudo objetar nada porque él ya estaba afuera y con la caja.

Elizabeth y Molly se entretuvieron hablando, John se les sumó después, por lo que no vieron que Sherlock le hacía una radiografía a la caja también.

Obviamente en las fotos radiográficas no encontró nada, ninguna cosa que llamara su atención apareció. _Sinceramente no sé qué pensabas encontrar, ¿fantasmas saludándote?_, espetó John pero no enojado, sino sorprendido.

Salieron de allí y John dijo que quería ir al supermercado a comprar para la cena. Elizabeth insistió en que quería ser ella quien pague y lo acompañó, todo el camino "peleaban" por quién sería el que pague. John había encontrado una buena compañía en esa muchacha y disfrutaba de hablar con ella y compartir momentos.

Sherlock dijo que iría a investigar.

Cuando Elizabeth y John volvieron a Baker Street, los recibió el grito de la señora Hudson. Subieron corriendo las escaleras y John se la chocó al abrir la puerta del departamento.

- ¡Por favor, por favor! Convenzan a Sherlock que los devuelva. ¡No quiero esas cosas infernales en mi casa! Le permití los experimentos, aunque jamás me acostumbre a abrir la puerta de la heladera y encontrar partes de cuerpos. ¡Pero eso no! –Volvió a gritar y apuntó hacia atrás suyo. La joven la acompañó abajo y le preparó un té.

El doctor se encontró tres muñecos horrorosos en la mesa ratona, al lado de Joliet.

- Fui al local de extravagancias y me traje estos tres muñecos. También tienen actividad durante la noche. Vamos a comparar. –Agregó con una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo, con su mejor estilo Grinch.

Elizabeth cuando subió también lanzó un grito y se quedó perturbada el resto del día. Por la noche, Sherlock recibió un mensaje de Lestrade.

- Bueno, te acompaño. –Dijo John.

- No, tú vigila los muñecos.

Minutos después de que el detective se fue, pequeñas cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder. Elizabeth preparaba la cena y John estaba en el sillón leyendo el diario, cada tanto le comentaba alguna noticia que leía e intercambiaban unas palabras. Ella comenzó a oír murmullos, susurros, pero eran intermitentes y como veía que John no mostraba signos de alterarse, los dejó estar. Supuso que vendrían de la calle o del departamento de al lado.

Pero conforme el tiempo iba pasando, los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes. No distinguía lo que decían, pero la ponían muy nerviosa. De repente, comenzaron chillidos, llantos que no eran de Joliet, gritos, alaridos que parecían dar vueltas en su cabeza. Se dio media vuelta y los tres muñecos estaban en la mesa de la cocina, mirándola con sus caras impasibles, sus cuerpos inanimados, y los ruidos se hacían más y más fuertes...

- ¡Basta, basta, basta! –Gritó.

Estas cosas no podían estar pasando, no existían tales cosas como muñecos malditos.

Se tiró al suelo y haciéndose bolita se tapó los oídos, presa del miedo. Miró a la mesa, y observó con pavor que los muñecos avanzaban hacia ella, se deslizaban por la mesa. Profirió otro grito y cerró los ojos, llorando y chillando.

John escuchó el primer grito y levantó la vista de su diario, instintivamente paseó la vista por la mesa ratona y los muñecos no estaban.

- ¿Qué carajos...? –De un salto se levantó y de tres zancadas llegó a la cocina. En menos de un segundo observó la situación y actuó. Elizabeth estaba agazapada en el rincón y los muñecos sobre la mesa... ¡moviéndose! Tomó la cuchara de madera y les pegó tan fuerte que los hizo volar a la pared y rebotar. Finalmente cayeron al suelo pesadamente y los ruidos para Elizabeth cesaron. John la levantó, apagó los fuegos de la cocina y la llevó al living.

Ella le contó lo que pasó, presa de un ataque de llanto, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. John no podía creerlo, estaba estupefacto. Le alcanzó pañuelos y un vaso con agua y la dejó tranquila unos momentos, en los que regresó a la cocina para revisar a los muñecos.

No sabía porqué no se sorprendió al ver que los _muñecos malditos_ tenían pequeñas rueditas en sus colas o bases, donde sea que se apoyaban, y _todavía seguían rodando._ Tuvo un horrible presentimiento y enseguida puso el celular en su oreja para confirmarlo.

- ¡SHERLOCK! –Le gritó.- Trae ya tu maldito trasero para aquí.

- Aquí estoy. –Le dijo en la puerta de la cocina, con el celular en la oreja y su mejor cara de inocencia.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Le exigió una explicación, mostrándole las rueditas. El detective iba a contestar lo obvio, _un muñeco, John, ruedas rodando,_ pero volvió a cerrar la boca.- Elizabeth está con un ataque de nervios en el sillón porque estos _muñecos malditos que cobraron vida de repente_ la _atacaron._ ¡No sé porqué presiento que estás detrás de todo esto!

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella... –John lo observó confundido, sin comprender el cambio de la conversación- ...sobre Joliet?

- ¿A ella? ¿Qué tie...? No entiendo. –El detective le hizo una seña a su compañero que lo siga al living.

La pobre Elizabeth tenía el cuerpo sobre las rodillas y la cabeza escondida entre los brazos, y pegó un grito cuando escuchó el estruendo de Sherlock al colocar a Joliet de un golpe en la mesa ratona frente a ella.

- Es falsa. –Fue lo único que dijo.

Elizabeth miró la muñeca con un gesto cansino y después a los dos hombres. Luego asintió. El doctor pidió explicaciones.

- Anoche que me pediste que me acercara y escuchara _los llantos_, yo revisé la muñeca esperando encontrar un pequeño grabador, algo, una pequeña fuerte de los ruidos. Pero no estaban en la muñeca, sino en la caja. La caja,–explicó tomándola y deslizando la tabla fina del fondo, sacó un pequeño MP3 que estaba encastrado en un hueco, bajo de él un embudo tallado en la madera de unos cuatro centímetros- tenía un doble fondo.

- Pero los llantos los escuchabas como si estuvieran dentro de tu cabeza.

- Simple pánico colectivo, John. –Intervino Elizabeth, cansada.- Si ves un montón de gente corriendo y gritan que viene un monstruo, aunque no lo veas ni lo escuches realmente, comenzarás a temer por tu vida y empezarás _a escuchar que viene a por ti._ ¿Y qué pasó con estos muñecos? –Le preguntó al detective.

- Manejados a control remoto. Los gritos y llantos fueron grabaciones también. –Fue a la cocina y trajo otro MP3 y una conexión de varios pequeños parlantes, que agitó triunfante delante de sus narices.- Sobre las alacenas.

- ¿Por qué, Elizabeth? ¿Para qué todo esto?

- Un proyecto de la universidad. –Respondió simplemente.- Sobre la influencia.

Cuando la joven se fue, John seguía estupefacto.

- Me siento un idiota. –Dijo, apoyado en su sillón.

- Lo eres. –Le contestó el detective, jugando con el control remoto y los muñecos.


End file.
